


Burn the Words for You

by MermaidInDisguise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Comedy, Shinto Wedding, Slightly OOC characters, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, background IwaOiBio, background Kiyoko/Hitoka, traditional wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidInDisguise/pseuds/MermaidInDisguise
Summary: Kenma buckles down and proposes to Tetsu when Japan legalizes gay marriages. This is the story of the happy day <3
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 102
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs, Fave Haikyuu fic





	Burn the Words for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Louie_writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louie_writes/gifts).



> Happy (belated) Birthday Loulou! <3 <3 <3 Hope this satisfies your sweet tooth.
> 
> Thank you [kourota](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kourota) and Ann and Trixie_Moon from discord for beta-ing this!

Kenma and Tetsu sat in the bland waiting room of the small government office building. It seemed too soon to have ended back into that same waiting room so soon. Kenma didn’t pay attention to anything but his Switch, content to allow Tetsu to brood in silence. It was his fault they had ended back in here. He could deal with the glances the other people gave him with his newfound viral fame. Shame seemed to pour out of Tetsu’s every crevice. Kenma wasn’t about to coddle him for at least another week. 

Kenma had almost defeated Gannon for the last time, when their names were called back into Saito Shizumi’s office. The grey and beige decor changed suddenly to a calming olive green. Saito-san’s office seemed to have loads more personality than the rest of the building combined. Her eyes glinted in recognition, a playful smile pulled on her face. 

“Good morning gentlemen. I understand that you had spoken with Yamada-san last week. What brings you into my office today?” She waved a cordial hand, motioning them to sit down on the standard issued seats across from her. 

Tetsu’s face reddened, forced into an uncharacteristic silence over the events that had transpired. Kenma had no such reservations. He thought back to the events that had transpired over the weekend and smiled, “Well a quite unfortunate event occured over the weekend, and we required your office’s assistance.”

“Is that so?” Saitl-san quirked her eyebrow. 

“It is indeed,” and he began to tell his story in the incandescent office light. 

~~~~*~~~~

They had decided to spend the night before separately, allowing them to wake up and get ready without seeing each other before the ceremony. Kuroo was being a huge sap about it, but it would be nice to play games with Shouyou to calm his nerves, so he agreed. Kenma just didn’t want to let Tetsu know just how nervous he actually was. 

“You know Kenma, you’re going to be amazing today. You have known each other for over two decades. If there was something that was going to pull you apart, it would have already happened.” Shouyou was leaning against the counter drinking his morning coffee while his husband of two years, Ushijima Wakatoshi, made the three breakfast. 

“He’s right. You guys are the perfect example of childhood friends turned lovers. There’s nothing to worry about.” Ushijima slid the rolled eggs onto a plate and placed it in front of Kenma. “The ketchup is in the fridge. Although I don’t think there’s much left since  _ someone _ forgot to grab it while they were at the grocery store before you came over yesterday.” He glared over at the red haired man, before getting back to making the next set of eggs.

“I said I was sorry!! There were very small children in need of autographs! I couldn’t very well say no to them. They had Natsu’s big eyes just shining in the lights the right way!” Shouyou huffed, “You wouldn’t have left them without giving them autographs.” He turned his body away from his nagging husband. 

“No, I wouldn’t. But I also wouldn’t have forgotten to get half the things on our grocery list a few hours before my best friend came over the night before his wedding.” Ushijima rolled the next set of eggs over before sliding the plate in front of his pouting overgrown man child. He leaned down and kissed his crown and ruffled his hair. 

“Gah, okay! I get it, I messed up. I already made it up to you though!” Shouyou dug into his ketchupless eggs with fervor. 

“Oh, I know. I just wanted to tease you about it some more. Let someone else know the pain I endure in this household.” 

“AHHH, the utter betrayal in my own home! However will I be able to survive? Kenma protect me!” Shouyou leaned over onto Kenma’s shoulder. 

“I think you deserve it. You also forgot my ice cream yesterday, and that’s an unforgivable sin. Perish.” He pushed the other man over back onto his own stool. 

“Gah! I am deceased. Bury me in roses my love, for I must die in the beauty that I lived.” Shouyou dramatically grabbed at his heart before leaning over and falling into a giggling fit. 

“Hmmmm, you don’t look that dead to me. Anyways, Mr. Best Man. It’s already 9:38, so you should probably go ahead and start actually doing your duties. That hair isn’t going to be able to tame itself, and you’re the only one capable of actually doing it to the level of a wedding style, or are you going to try and pass that responsibility onto me as well?” Ushijima poked Shouyou in the head to get him to stop laughing so hard. 

“Hai, hai, hai! I got it, I got it. Come on Kenken. Let’s get you ready for the best day of your life!” Shouyou grabbed his wrist quickly dragging him back to the guest room where they had slept last night. He was barely able to grab his coffee mug in time before the onslaught. 

Standing in front of the closet, his nerves came back full force. He and Tetsu had decided on a red themed wedding. Nothing else was known about the other would be wearing, as Tetsu had wanted to keep it a surprise for the actual wedding day. Something about Western weddings, the groom wouldn’t see the groom until they walked down the aisle. Since they were doing a traditional shinto style wedding however, they would see each other when they met under the oil parasole before walking up to the shrine. The wedding itself is going to be a small affair, but the reception afterwards would be very large. As in, the other board members from his company would be there, as well as Tetsu’s teaching coworkers. Not to mention the very large volleyball family that they had seemed to acquire over the years. Who would have thought that volleyball was something than he would have kept up even without Tetsu’s insistence that he keep playing even when he was gone. Oh, and he was going to be live streaming a part of the reception for his YouTube channel. Oh joy. 

The red and silver garment stared at him from the closest in one of the most intimidating ways he had ever been looked at. Clothing. He let out a large sigh to try and calm his nerves down a little, while Shouyou just patiently waited for him to do what he needed to do. It was still early, as they weren’t meeting at the shrine until 2 pm. But he still needed to get his hair done.Shouyou had volunteered to do, since he had ample practice with braiding Natsu’s hair when she was in elementary and middle school. It was a skill that he had kept up with anyone who wanted or needed the services and he had time. He enjoyed doing it, but not as much as he enjoyed playing volleyball. The fact that Shouyou, Ushijima, and Kageyama had all ended up on the same team yet again, becoming the 2020 Olympic Gold medal champions wasn’t anything that they were super braggy about. They just loved Volleyball that much, and everything else that happened because of it was more of a side effect. 

“Okay, let’s do my hair first. I don’t want to get the kimono wrinkled from sitting on the floor. Or get any of this makeup on it either.” He had taken up putting makeup on when he streamed. Nothing super fancy, just enough to smooth out his face and make his lips and eyes stand out a bit more, but he figured he could do this today too and really surprise Tetsu. He sat down on a cushion and let Shouyou start getting to work.

“So I know we talked about braids, but are you wanting just one large braid, or like, and intricate updo to keep it out of your face and off your neck. It’s a little warmer outside today than we originally planned for after all.” 

“Whichever you think would look better. Maybe it would be better to do the full updo. We would have it to where at the reception if need be I can take the bottom half down or something.”

“Updo it is then!” Shouyou ran the brush through his hair smoothly. They had both done hair and face masks last night while playing Tales of Arise and Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. While they didn’t have the ice cream, Ushijima is an excellent cook, so it’s not like they starved last night. He hadn’t cut his hair since high school, instead allowing it to continue to down his back before landing nearly at the small of his back. The blond had been completely cut out during his quarterly trimmings. Shouyou started to partition out the hair, making one larger section, along with several smaller and medium sized sections. He could already tell that there was going to be so many bobby pins to keep it all in place.

He got on Pinterest to look up make up ideas while Shouyou worked his magic. He didn’t want to go as far as a complete Idol look, but after about 30 minutes of scrolling he came across a simple yet stunning look he thought he could get away with in the hour that they had left after Shouyou had finished pulling his hair into place. “Hey, what do you think about this?” he held his phone up higher so that Shouyou could see it clearly. 

“YES! That would be so good with what I am doing! The silver on your kimono will go nicely with that. It’s both simple and stunning.” Shouyou pulled just a bit too hard on the current braid he was working with. “Oops. Sorry, I got carried away.”

“Just be careful. It has taken a long time to get this hair the way it is, and I don’t want to have to start over on it any time soon.” He huffed and saved the look into his gallery. When he went to his home screen, the engagement photo that Bokuto had taken was staring back at him. The whole thing had been super romantic. And completely a surprise to Tetsurou. Japan had leagalized gay marriage only a couple of months ago, but there was still a lot of people who decided to put it off or had already gotten married in a different country. He had never really seen the reason to go to extremes for a piece of paper, perfectly content to just live his life as he had been. They were a team already, and worked well with the twenty year old system that they already had going for them. 

But he could also see the longing in Tetsurou’s eyes when we were around our other friends. When Shouyou and Ushijima got married in Rio, he was emotional. And when Bokuto and Akaashi got married in Australia? Well, he had had to pack multiple packs of tissues that day. Both of them had immediately went and got it legalized in Japan when the new law was passed. Everyone had come together to celebrate their unions all at once. Kenma couldn’t bear the small sad smile on Tetsu’s face again, so he came up with a plan, dragging Shouyou and Bo into it. 

The day before the party, Bo had sent Tetsu on a scavenger hunt across the entire city of Tokyo, saying that he wanted to reminisce about the good days of high school. They went to places that Bo had made up and real memories, but Kuroo had very real memories of major events that Kuroo shared with his Ken. From picking up something from Kuroo’s childhood home, to the small park where the love of volleyball was set a fire inside his heart. They drove by each other's high schools, as well as the gym where nationals was held the years we had gone. The restaurant Akaashi had proposed to Bo in while having dinner with them. 

While Tetsu was being drug around the town, Shouyou was helping him set up a small place in the local park. Each of their friends had shown up and was holding important photos that they had taken over the years. Reaching over the bridge until Tetsu had come across him kneeling on one knee surrounded by candles and followed by a trail of their loved ones. 

The picture was a candid one of Tetsu’s reaction. It was his favorite picture of his soon to be husband. The shock and tears in his eyes and pure smile were unforgettable. It was perfect in every way and he was glad that it went as smoothly as it had. All of their friends were ecstatic, so the next day, the wedding celebrations included their recent engagement. He wouldn’t have traded it for anything else in the world.  _ Maybe getting into volleyball wasn’t so bad after all.  _

Shouyou accidentally pulled his hair again, jolting him out of his reverie. “Sorry! If it’s any consolation, I’m almost done! And we are thirty minutes ahead of schedule!” He had moved around to be in front of Kenma, his tongue stuck out in concentration, moving singular hairs where they needed to be just perfect. It’s a good thing that the kimono had a large enough head hole to not mess up his hair and make up when they would slip it on. 

“Aaaaannnnddddd there! All done! Take a look!” he took the mirror held out to him and was stunned. He had kept a few strands down to frame his face, while braiding it into a half up, half down style. He looked mystical, as if he had stepped straight out of the elven forest. 

“Shouyou… Thank you. For everything.” He looked up to see his best friend start to cry. “Please don’t cry. If you cry, then I’ll start crying. And if I cry, then my eyes will be all red and puffy and it will be your fault.” He wasn’t normally this emotional, but it was an emotional day. Sue him. 

He stood up and grabbed his entirely too large make up bag. Who knew that being a popular youtuber would mean that companies send you free products to try on while you stream? Certainly not him. He had gotten three separate packages asking him to wear their products for his wedding reception. He had tried them out immediately when he received them, figuring out which ones would actually be viable (the large fake lashes were not something he would even wear normally. What did these companies even think he would be wearing for his wedding??).

He found Ushijima sitting in the living room watching some volleyball anime reruns that everyone in their friend group watches. It was kinda shojo, but anything involving volleyball immediately sent their entire group into a frenzy, so it shouldn’t really be a surprise. He looked up at him and his normally passive face gave off a faint air of surprise. “Wow. You look amazing Kenma. Kuroo is a very lucky man. You guys are going to make our wedding seem like child's play.”

“To be fair, we had an outdoor beach volleyball wedding, so it’s not like it was anything glamorous in our shorts and tank tops.” Shouyou brought out the hairspray, so they could spray all of the hairs in place without stuffing up the small guest room. “Come on, let’s go to the balcony.” 

They stepped out onto the balcony, and proceeded to douse his hair in various stay still products. His hair wasn’t stiff though, so it still looked natural, but hopefully wouldn’t be moving even with the dancing later at the reception. “Oh, can you make sure the GoPros are all charged? I really don’t want to have to redo the reception just to live stream it to my channel later.”

“Toshi put yours and your mother’s on the chargers last night. I’ll text Bo and make sure Kuroo’s is also charged. We can attach it to you bouquet of flowers when we get to the shrine. Kuroo-san is picking them up for you guys in an hour so they’re still fresh.”

“Mmmm. Let’s go inside and get this makeup done.” Kuroo walked back inside and into the bathroom.  _ Everything is going smoothly. I can only hope Tetsu is faring as well as I am.  _

~~~~*~~~~

“Bo. I am seriously freaking out. I can’t do this. Why did I think this was a good idea.” Kuroo was already pulling his hair out and it wasn’t even seven in the morning yet. 

“Bro, why are you awake so early anyways. Go back to bed, everything is  _ fineee _ . We went over everything yesterday, we can triple check it today, but first you need more than 5 hours of sleep.” Bo rolled off of Keiji’s chest to glare at his best friend. 

“Bo, you don’t understand. I can’t find the ring. I left it on the table. I swore I did, but now I can’t find it! I just... Where could it have gone??” He got up from the king sized bed they had all shared last night, secure in their relationships for platonic cuddling to calm his nerves down. He honestly probably wouldn’t have been able to sleep without them last night. 

“Tetsurou, you put it with the GoPros that were charging in the living room. You wanted everything to be in one place. Now do what Ko said and get the fuck back to sleep.” Akaashi had never been a morning person and he certainly wasn’t going to spontaneously become one at 6:50 on a weekend, wedding notwithstanding. 

Bo grabbed his waist and dragged him back onto the bed before cocooning him within the snuggle pile, Akaashit throwing his leg over both of them. Snores filled the air not even five minutes later. He was able to calm his breathing down, almost able to match the others in bed with him, before another twenty minutes later he was able to also slip into a slightly fitful sleep.

Their alarms went off at nine. The extra hour and some sleep really helped calm his nerves back down. He couldn’t afford to go into full freak out mode and cry like he had last night. For one, there wasn’t enough ice cream left in the house for that. For two, he couldn’t show up to his own wedding with red rimmed eyes. Ken would no doubt give him endless shit for it. One would think that this is the one day that he would get a pass from his best friend and lover, but his sass apparently knows no bounds. Even after twenty years it still surprises him sometimes. He wouldn’t trade it for the world though. 

Stretching to turn off his alarm, he gently pried himself out of Bo’s death cuddle grip. How Keiji was still alive after all this time was beyond him. He would suffocate if Kenma loved him that much during their sleep. He made sure their alarms for ten were still on before, before getting dressed for a run and walking out of the bedroom. If this morning was any indicator, he needed to get the endorphins pumping or he might actually bust a blood vessel in his brain. That would put a very large damper on the most important day thus far of his life. Yeah, he definitely needed to run. 

Slipping out the front door, he got started on the familiar path he and Bo used to take in college after they had all moved out of the dorms and he would sleep over. He put on a piano playlist to help calm his mind further. Everything was going to be fine. 

He made the thirty minute run into a twenty-five minute run, but that was okay. He slipped off his shoes. He didn’t hear any movement in the house, but they should’ve been awake by now. He barged into the bedroom, ready to be loud to wake them up, only to find them plenty awake with a distinct lack of clothes that he remembered them having on when he had left. 

“Oh, come on! You couldn’t wait until tonight? What is wrong with you? You have a guest over, and it’s  _ my  _ wedding day. I’m supposed to be the one consummating it!”

Keiji poked his head up and looked at Kuroo, “You could always join us if it irks you so much.”

Bo looked over his shoulder, “Yeah, come join us! Maybe then your nerves will calm back down. You should relieve that stress.”

He just groaned and ran his hands through his hair. “I’m going to go take a shower. You filthy degenerates better be done by the time I get out.” He turned on his heel and walked across the hall.

“You could at least close the door! The air current’s cold!”

“Yeah, but you should have thought about that when you started your shenanigans!” He shut the door and proceeded to take a decently lengthed shower, just to make sure he wouldn’t be walking back out there into the same situation. He toweled his hair before wrapping the towel around his waist. The built up steam released from the bathroom when he opens the door. The door to the bedroom was still open, but the obscene act had ceased. The smell of bacon wafting from the kitchen area pulled him to his equally semi-dressed friends. 

“That was a dick move bro.” Bo mumbled into his coffee mug. “My ass is still cold.”

“Put some better clothes on and pay closer attention to your surroundings then you Horned Owl Bastard.” He walked over to the coffee machine before proceeding to make himself a cup. 

“Maybe you should also put on clothes. Don’t you know it’s rude to walk around someone else’s home in your towel? What would Kenma say right now?”

“You guys are the ones who started it. Besides, it’s nothing you guys haven’t seen before.”

Keiji plated the pancakes and bacon. “Exactly. It wasn’t anything you haven’t seen before so I’m not sure why you are holding us to double standards right now.”

“Touche.” He sipped the overly sweet concoction inside his coffee mug. “That was college though. It’s been a long time since we’ve done any of that.”

“Maybe we just need to talk to Kenma about getting together sometime then!” Bo enthusiastically winked, accidentally just blinking both eyes in his struggle. 

“Hmmm. Maybe. I want him all to myself for a while though. So hands off.”

“Anyways. What all do you need to do before we split to get the reception area ready with Ushijima’s?” Keiji finished up the food on his plate before continuing. “You have to get ready still, and go pick up the Sankon-no-gi sake and glasses.”

“Yeah, I need to leave out of here in an hour at the latest. I hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.” He placed the plate in the sink before moving to check the ring and camera’s again, since they hadn’t been checked since last night.

His heart sank as he only found the cameras in their right spot. “Bo? Remember how you told me this morning that the rings were with the cameras and I didn’t need to freak out that early in the morning?”

“Yeah?” He was eating a second helping of his husband’s delicious pancakes. 

“Where are they then?”

“They’re right there man!”

“Bo.”

“What??” He finally turned around to look at Kuroo, who looked as if he had started to dissociate from the panic. “Oh shit. Keiji, babe, help me look for the rings.” He almost knocked over his chair in his scramble to get up. 

Kuroo walked slowly, looking all around the table the cameras were set up on for any sign of the missing rings. Seeing no such luck, he ambled around the rest of the apartment, going back over any places that Bo or Keiji might have missed in their frantic searching. Thirty minutes later and they had collectively turned the entire place upside down with no sign of the rings anywhere to be seen. 

“What am I going to do??”

“Dude it’s going to be okay. Take deep breaths. There is no need to panic and cause even more problems. Let’s take this one step at a time, okay? Where was the last place you remember putting it last night?”

“I thought I had put them on the bedside table before we passed out.”

“Okay. Let's check the bedroom again.”

Walking into the bedroom for the 3rd time, there was a soft meow from the middle of the bed. Sitting proudly with her trophy was Princess Volleyball, small ring box at her feet. 

“Oh Princess! Of course you would want to cause mischief on a very important day as today.” He rushed into the room and picked the large maine coon cat up. “I didn’t even realize you had come back inside. Thank you for finding this for me.”

“You know she’s probably the one who stole them as well right?”

“Yeah, but now I can hurry up and get ready because at least I have everything now.” He sat the ball of fluff onto the bed before swiping the rings away before she could take ownership of them again and go gods-know-where. Bo picked up said ball of fluff and moved her into the living room to keep more fur than necessary from getting on the wedding kimono.

Finally getting dressed after his morning shower, he turned to Keiji who had come to help him in Bo’s stead. “Sorry, the obi always trips me up.” His kimono was mainly black with red and silver koi running around the garment. The belt was black to not remove attention from the rest of the ensemble. His coat cord lead down to a cat pouch that was to hold the rings. The Haori was black with silver accents, his geta sandals were black, and his tabi socks were red. 

He went to the bathroom, slightly dampening his hair and using gel to give it slight waves instead of its normal rooster style. Keiji followed him and proceeded to do a very natural makeup look, where you couldn’t even tell he was wearing any to begin with. “You look ready to go kiss your Prince Charming. Get going before you are actually late.” Keiji slapped his ass on the way out of the bathroom. 

“Okay, okay! Just help me get my GoPro on!” The one he was tasked with wearing was very small, blending in with the black of the kimono. Bo was already waiting in the living room ready to pin it on. 

“There ya go bro. Have fun! We will see you in a couple hours! Don’t be late to your own reception though!” Bo gave him a hug before pushing him out the door. Tetsurou took in a deep breath and released, before jumping in his car and heading to the sake shop. 

~~~~*~~~~

Kenma was staring at his handiwork, the makeup had gone on better than expected, he didn’t have to redo it at all. He walked back into the living room where Shouyou and Wakatoshi were cuddled up on the sofa. 

“Oh my gods, Kenma!” Shouyou jumped up and grabbed his hands. “You look beautiful! Let’s get you in the kimono!” Being dragged back into the guest room, Kenma once again stood in front of the closet.This time it wasn’t nearly as daunting. The hair and makeup was giving him newfound confidence.. 

He slipped out of the robe he had put on this morning before slipping into his undergarments. The red kimono with silver and black flowers and mountains came next. His obi belt was silver. His tabi socks and geta sandals were both black. Shouyou helped properly secure each clothing item as it came on. His coat cord was a matching one to Tetsu’s, the only thing that the other knew about. 

“Well?” He turned to face Shouyou, only to see his best friend break down in tears. 

“There’s just something in my eye! Don’t worry about it! Ahhhh! Okay. Let’s get you into the car so we can go get the flowers and drop you off with your parents at the shrine.”

Wakatoshi and Kenma were quiet on the drive, allowing Shouyou to take over on keeping the chatter going strong. “Everything will be ready for you guys when you are done with the ceremony, so just focus on yourselves today! Ooop we are here! Come on!”

He delicately got out of the car and entered the flower shop. The strong scents of flowers surrounded him, almost causing him to choke. He followed the sound of Shouyou’s chatter. The flowers they had ordered were ready, and just needed to be loaded into the car. Shouyou started to grab the flowers while he filled out the rest of the paper work and paid. 

After all of that was taken care of, the shop keep bid them off, “Good luck today! You make for a very beautiful bride!”

He just turned around, dropping his voice a little before replying, “I’m not the bride, but thank you,” bowed and left before she could say anything else on the subject. He did  _ not _ want to deal with a dose of homophobia on his wedding day. 

They all loaded back up into the car and drove the short distance to the shrine. The cherry blossoms in full bloom, petals falling gently with the small mountainside road up to the shrine. His parents were waiting beside their own car. The Kuroo’s car was also there, but they weren’t anywhere he could see them. 

Kenma's hands were shaking as he opened the door. Shouyou stopped him before he could leave the car, “You’re so incredibly strong and beautiful Ken. We’ll see you in a couple hours okay?” he gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Kenma smiled before taking a deep breath and exiting the vehicle. 

“Oh Kenkun, I can’t believe this is happening!” his mother was crying already, and the ceremony didn’t start for another 30 minutes, “You just look so beautiful sweetheart.” She gave him a delicate hug, as to not mess up his hard work. 

“Son, we are so proud of you. It takes a lot of courage to stick to this path for the one you love. I'm glad that Japan has finally allowed you guys to be together in the way that you guys deserve," he put an arm around each of the hugging parties. 

Kenma gently returned the hugs. “I’m really happy too.”

When they finally pulled back, his father handed him his old PSP from High School. “I thought you might like to take a few minutes to calm your nerves down a bit. I remember how stressed out I was on the day I married your mother. You’ll have more fun today if you aren’t stressing as much.” He reached to ruffle Kenma’s hair, but pulled back to not mess up the delicate braids and placement of each hair. 

Kenma had to hold back tears again. He had a feeling that he would be doing that a lot today, but nonetheless he grabbed the psp and loaded up Tetris. He allowed his parents to lead him to the spot he needed to be, trusting them to guide him and keep him from falling on his face. The only other person who would be here besides the Kozume’s and the Kuroo’s was their wedding photographer Yachi. While getting her Graphic Design degree in college, she had taken a few photography courses and found out that she also really enjoyed to do that as well, but more so as a hobby. She volunteered herself to the Kurasuno volleyball guys that she would be happy to do weddings and to let their friends know. She had tried to refuse payment, but Kenma and Testu made more than enough and they wouldn’t take advantage of her generosity. They had ended up compromising in the end, but everyone was happy.

The time passed both fast and incredibly slow. The Tetris had really helped calm his nerves, allowing him time to slow down his thought process and think. His dad took it back about five minutes before it was time, when Yachi had made her way to him.

“Kenma!” Yachi was carrying a very large camera, along with a few what looked to be like various sized flat metallic frisbees. 

“Good afternoon, Yachi. I hope your drive here was pleasant?” Tokyo was still a bit aways from Miyagi. A 2 hour train ride is not something Kenma could think of doing often. He much preferred his set up of working from home, both with his business and his streaming. He hated having to actually show up at the office or, kami forbid, going on business trips both in and out of Japan. He’d rather leave the traveling to Tetsu and his teaching conferences and volleyball matches. Although, Tetsu’s rival school was also in Tokyo, and was the school where Bokuto came in to teach volleyball.Bokuto was also working at the local gym as a physical therapist. 

“Oh yeah! I rode with Yama-kun and Kei-kun. Luckily, we were able to avoid Saeko-san’s car this time! I pray for Noya, Ryo, and Kiyoko,” her voice dropped, “I may have had to bribe Kiyoko to be able to split up.” Her voice returned to a normal volume, “Hopefully there are no accidents for them. Especially with how she is a maniac behind the wheel.” Yachi’s smile seemed to light up the clearing more so than her fancy lighting equipment.

Kenma allowed himself a small smile as well, “Hmmm.”

“Oh but enough about me! It’s your day today! And Kuroo-san’s, but he isn’t here right now. He will be soon though! So we need to go ahead and get set up for the first look pictures!” She started hurrying to get everything set up. While she messed with her big fancy machines, Kenma took the time to check once again that his camera was placed properly. It should get a good film of the event without standing out against his kimono. 

Kenma’s mother and father had set up the props while Kenma was calming down with his PSP. He hadn’t even noticed until Yachi was directing him over to stand behind the archway made from hanging sheer fabric from the blooming sakura trees. The pale pink complementing the bold red, creating a bridge between the present humans and nature. The large oil parasol was positioned slightly skewed, and provided shading for smooth lighting on Kenma’s face during the pictures. 

His anxiety was flooding back into his system. It was too soon, Tetsu would see him, and  _ Oh no, he wasn’t ready---  _

“Kenma?” and all of his anxiety melted away. This was Kuroo Tetsurou, the boy he’s known almost his whole life. The love of his current life and the next. An uncharacteristically large grin grew on his face as he turned around to face his future, his forever.

“Tetsurou,” a tear had finally escaped. He chuckled at the look on Tetsu’s face. “You’re going to catch flies like that Tetsu.”

His partner spluttered, making his way across the remaining distance between them, hand raised to touch his face, but seemed to scared to break what seemed to be a carefully made illusion. Kenma leaned his face into Tetsu’s hand, placing his own on top. “Kenma… you look absolutely… just, amazing; beautiful; ravishing. How did you manage to look even more stunning than you already were? You’re absolutely glowing, kitten.”

“Shouyou helped. Did you know he was good at doing hair? I would have never have guessed before a few months ago.” Kenma took a step back to get a proper look at his soon to be husband and his breath stuttered slightly. “Is your hair actually cooperating for once? Seems unlikely.”

“That one is all Keiji. I’m not sure how he managed to do it either, but it was done and I wasn’t going to question an act of God.” Testu smirked, a deep twinkle in his eyes.

“Oh wow! I definitely got some good shots here guys,” Yachi spoke up from where she was lowering her camera down. Their parents were standing behind her. Their mothers held on to each other for support, trying (and failing) to not cry. 

“Oh, look at them Mo-chan!” Kuroo-san gripped onto Kozume-san even tighter. 

“I know what you mean Kyo, they’re so perfect for each other.”

“Haru, I’m so glad we moved next door to you, so our little boys could flourish together.”

“Mmmm, you’re right. I’m glad I didn’t take that job offer in Kyoto that year, Seiji.”

Yachi giggled, “You guys all ready to take some pictures? We have about 45 minutes before the priest is expecting you.”

Tetsu brought Kenma’s hand to his mouth, kissing it gently, “Of course. Anything for my love.”

They did several different poses, swapping between who was being captured. Kenma and Tetsurou especially got many pictures together, Kenma indulging in all of the weird poses that Tetsu wanted to try out. Those probably didn’t turn out well, but the memories were nice either way. 

Finally, Kenma took Tetsu’s hand in his own as they trailed behind their parents. Entering the shrine, there was the priest standing to the right of the altar. The shrine maiden was standing to the left. Their parents took their places behind the table where the sake cups where presented. Kenma lead Kuroo to their place on the front side of the table. 

Once everyone was settled in, the priest began the blessing ceremony, calling upon the kami and yokai to bless the couple presented here today with a long and happy union for all of this life. The shrine maiden walked over to the table, pouring the smallest cup of sake and presenting it to Kenma. 

He gently grabbed the small cup, taking a sip of the sweet liquor, and passing it to Tetsu.

The priest began his second blessing, asking the kami and yokai to bless their strength in times of trouble. The maiden poured the medium sized cup, handing this one over to Tetsu first. 

Tetsu took a gulp, grimacing at the taste. Kenma took it and quickly downed the rest, as this one had a very bitter taste to it. 

The priest then started his third and final blessing as the shrine maiden poured the last and largest cup of sake. He prayed to the gods and spirits to bless their eternal love, that they may reincarnate with each other once more in the next life and continue their love story again. 

Kenma took the offered cup, having to take multiple sips to get the amount he was supposed to consume. This sake was rich and deep, tasting of the earth and sky. Tetsu gulped the rest of it down.

Hand in hand, they walked towards the altar of the shrine, kneeling to pray their own prayers to the gods above. Tetsu began, “Kami above, I come to you now, to pray for your guidance in this new life of ours. Bless our union in both the best of times and the worst of times, so that we may never part.” He kept his head down, adding on a silent prayer as well.

“Spirits, I come to you to pray. Surround us in your blessing. Let us not walk into the unknown alone, for we know that you are always there guiding us away from the evils and temptations of this world. Guide us safely in this life to the next where we can meet again.”  _ Help me show Tetsu just how much I care when words fail me.  _

After a moment more of silence, they looked at each other and smiled. Tetsu helped Kenma back up to his feet as they got ready to say their vows to each other. They didn’t drop their hands as the priest asked for Tetsu’s vows.

“I promise you, Kozume Kenma, that I will be the best person I can be for you. You make me a better person. You make me want to be better every day, even better than the day before. I promise you, Kenma, that I will be there for you in the coming days, the years, and the coming lives. This ring is a symbol of this promise, for in your arms, I have found home. I promise to be there to catch you if you should stumble, carry you over every threshold, and fall in love with you every day. I promise to make like a proton and stay positive with every negative electron that comes our way—” Tetsu giggled at his own pun, taking a breath before continuing, “—I can’t promise to love you perfectly, but I will love you messily, overwhelmingly, inexorably. I have given you my promise since the day we met that summer in our childhoods. I said it then, I’ll say it now, and I’ll repeat it everyday henceforth. You are my everything. Kenma, I love you.” Tetsu had to reach up and wipe away the second stray tear of the day. Kenma, couldn’t help himself though. He felt completely out of character with all of the fluff today instead of their normal snark and silence. It was different, but a good different. Didn’t stop him from letting a few more tears escape though.

Kenma took a deep breath, steeling himself in resolve. “Kuroo Tetsurou,” Kenma gulped down his feelings for after the ceremony, “I never would have imagined that we would end up here today, if you had asked me when we met. You were loud, but you also shone like the sun. I couldn’t help myself, but to follow where you went. Whether it be in Volleyball, or to the konbini the next block over from the park. You never ridiculed me from being different than the other kids. When I paid more attention to my games than other people, you sat by my side in companionable silence. Even though I was so sure you would move on when you got bored of me, you never did. I know, I’m not the best with words. I know I don’t tell you I love you as much as I want to, but you somehow know even when the words fail. Today, I hope these words don’t fail. Today, I promise to love you in this life, and every life after. Whatever may come, every day that we spend together will be the greatest treasure of my soul. I love you Tetsurou.”

Kenma reached up and returned the action of tear wiping, but Tetsu was having a harder time of keeping it in than him. After a minute or so, he was able to get it under control, and the priest was able to continue. Their parents had already taken up their glasses of sake, not a dry eye left in the shrine. Taking the drink, they all yelled “Kampai!” 

The priest offers a branch of Japanese evergreen upon the altar, praying one last time, specifically to Izanagi and Izanami, for understanding, honesty and balance in their respectful home.

Kenma waited while his parents walked over to him. His dad handed him his old psp, so filled with love and memories. Tetsu’s parents handed Tetsu a small box holding his own offering. The couple knelt down again and placed them on the altar, saying their final prayer. Their parents followed behind placing their own offerings upon the altar. The Kozume’s made a traditional green tea mochi for their offering, and the Kuroo’s placed an apple pie on the altar. Kenma wasn’t sure what Tetsu had ended up choosing, but he guesed he could always ask later. 

Finally, the priest spoke the final words of the ceremony as they presented each other with their rings. “Do you, Kuroo Tetsurou, accept this ring from Kozume Kenma, as a symbol of the promise you have made today?”

Kuroo proudly puffed his chest out, “I do,” and Kenma slid the ring on Tetsu’s finger. 

The priest turned to look at Kenma, “Do you, Kozume Kenma, accept this ring from Kuroo Tetsurou, as a symbol of the promise you have made today?”

Kenma looked back at Tetsu, “I do,” and Tetsu slid his ring gently onto his finger.

“Then by the power of the Gods and Yokai in witness, I now pronounce you married. You may now seal the marriage with a kiss.” 

Tetsu grabbed Kenma in a dip, deeply kissing his new husband. Kenma grabbed onto the front of Tetsu’s kimono. Kenma tilted his head sideways to further deepen the kiss. This kiss felt like home. It was warm and safe. But eventually they had to pull away for air.

“So mister Kuroo-Kozume Kenma, how does it feel to know you are now married to the sexiest teacher alive?”

Kenma hummed in contentment, “I didn’t see that issue of  _ Time _ , did you buy an extra for the house?”

Tetsu, outraged, yelled, “Kenken!”

“Mmmm. You should know better than to be outrageous on our wedding day then.”

Tetsu wailed.

“Now you’re just sounding like Shouyou.”

“Death by the hands of mine own husband. He did it for the money,” Tetsu threw his arm over his face to hide his impending smile. 

“The money that I make? How does that make sense?”

“Oh now that’s just cold.”

“You knew exactly what you were signing up for when you agreed to marry me.”

“I still don’t know how you ended up asking me first! I had your ring picked out a year before that!”

“Because I have the bigger balls apparently. When I say I’m going to do something, I’m not backing down.”

“I wasn’t backing down! I just didn’t have the right time to enact my master plan is all!”

Kozume Seiji let out a laugh, interrupting the lovers quarrel, “Now when we say you guys act like an old married couple you can’t get on to us anymore since you’re married!”

Kuroo Kyoka wrapped her arm around both of her sons, “Yeah! Our family grew when the Kozume’s moved in next door, but you guys just made it official! I’m so proud of my boys!”

Yachi took a picture of them standing there, “You guys want to take one more picture?” she held up the marriage certificate, newly signed by the priest and Yachi as the witness. 

Kenma delicately took the piece of paper in his hands and Tetsu wrapped his arms around his midsection, head tilted to the side so that Tetsu could rest his head on his shoulder. Kenma could already tell that this was going to be one of his favorite photos from the day. 

Kuroo Haruto broke the new silence, “Now who is ready to celebrate properly??” His wife let out a ‘whoop!’ and the Kozume’s chuckled and followed the Kuroo’s on their way out to the parking lot. Tetsu stole one more kiss before the two of them moved to follow. Yachi would meet them there, as she still had to do a few things in between. 

The venue they had chosen was a 45 minute drive from the shrine, but they hadn’t minded much, as it would allow Kenma to relax with his Switch and recharge a bit before interacting with so many people, even if they were all friends and family. 

Tetsu opened the door to his truck, which had been attacked with window paint markers while they were inside the shrine. Well meaning “Just Married!” written obviously in Bokuto’s handwriting made the two newly weds blush. At least he hadn’t added the streamers and rice like he had boasted about when he first formed his idea. Keiji must have done some major impulse control to get it to a manageable paint marker on the rear window. 

“Don’t let me fall asleep and mess up my hair. I can fix my makeup, but the hair would take too long to try and retame,” Kenma moved his hair before lightly resting his head against Tetsu’s shoulder for just a second, relishing in his warmth. 

Tetsu popped open the glove box and handed Kenma his switch case. “I made sure to pack your favorite games, including the one you just bought and haven’t beaten yet. I wasn’t sure what kind of mood you would be in today, so I brought a variety.”

Kenma got up before he could mess his hair up, “I love you.”

Tetsu put up a really serious face, “I know.”

“Did you just quote Star Wars at me?” Kenma glared his husband down.

“No..?” Tetsu quickly looked away while he pulled out of the parking lot. 

“Alright, looks like I’m taking Bo and Keiji’s offer for a three-some tonight and you aren’t invited.”

Tetsu begged his platitudes, Kenma quietly chuckling as they made their way down the mountain side.

~~~*~~~

Shouyou went to meet the couple at their car when they arrived. They had arrived only 30 minutes after everyone was supposed to show up, so they just had to wait for Yachi and their parents before they could do their scheduled stuff for the reception and then let loose at the open bar they had ordered. Especially with the guest list being 150 people and the scheduled live stream for his channel. Kenma was already dreaming about his bed tonight, still tired from the drive and not being allowed to take a nap. 

Kenma opened his door to his makeup bag being shoved at him, “Here! I didn’t know if you would need to freshen up after the ceremony or not, but I brought hairspray just in case too!” Shouyou’s hair burned like fire in the dying embers of daylight. He moved with more energy than Kenma reserved for an entire week. Kenma didn’t have much to touch up on his makeup luckily avoiding that small crisis. 

Shouyou hugged him tightly, Ushijima walking up behind him carrying Kenma’s bouquet of flowers. “You ready to go inside?”

Tetsu came around from the other side of the truck. “Heck yeah! I’m ready to show off my husband to the world!” Kenma would have made another dramatic comment, but he didn’t know where all his followers would be streaming from, so he may very well be shown off to the entire world. What a thought. 

Kenma nodded his head, knowing that the faster they got in and started the planned items, the faster he could find a quiet corner for a bit and continue the dungeon he was on in Skyward Sword. 

Bo and Keiji met them at the door where their parents and Yachi had already gathered.

Yachi was in full planning mode. “Let’s get a few more pictures out here with everyone in this sunset! It’s perfect!” No one argued with a woman on a mission, and she was quick and efficient, only taking another 15 minutes. They were still technically ahead of schedule. They lined up—Bo and Keiji would walk in first, followed by the Kuroo’s. Shouyou and Ushijima would lead the Kozume’s in, and the newlyweds were to come in last after the others had already left for a minute or two. 

Soft music filtered out, alerting everyone that it was time. Tetsu turned to Kenma, sensing the nerves, and kissed him softly on his crown. The effects were instant. The two walked through the soft sheer fabric delicately thrown over the arch just inside, flowers interspersed with faery lights throughout the entire gallery hall. Everyone inside was quiet until they reached their seats at their table in front of all the others. They bowed and sat down, their loved ones repeating the motion.

Tetsu had been the one to volunteer to speak first, “Hello, thank you all for coming today. So far it has been the greatest day of my life to date, so the way I see it? We can only go higher from here! A toast! To great friends and family and keeping those we love close to our hearts!”

“Kampai!” The cheers were almost deafening, but it was glorious to hear that many people’s congratulations to their union. Everyone dug into their food that had been served while waiting for the couple to arrive. 

Kenma was thankful he hadn’t had to stand up. The night seemed to speed by faster than even the ceremony. After everyone had had their fill, Kenma and Tetsu were lead over to the cake table, where a 4-tier almond, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry cake was situated, surrounded by more than 50 cupcakes. When Kenma went to feed Tetsu his cake, he purposely missed and hit his nose with a large amount of icing. Tetsu immediately tried to retaliate and rub it back off onto Kenma, but he was laughing too hard to put up much of a fight. 

Yachi was everywhere. She had subsequently also trapped her girlfriend Kiyoko into checking up on the stationary video camera periodically throughout the night so she could focus on getting all of the action shots. 

After Tetsu got cleaned up from the cake war, Kenma tossed the flowers into the crowd of single people. It was a surprise when Kageyama was the one it had landed on, face instantly redder than if it had been hit with a volleyball. The flowers hadn’t stayed there long, as Oikawa swooped in to marvel at them. This started a fight over the flowers, as Iwaizumi had to take them away, doing damage control on his now sulking boyfriends. 

They had a small leeway in the schedule, intended so Kenma could mingle with the business partners and such. They wouldn’t stick around much longer, but they didn’t wish to be rude before leaving. Kenma graciously accepted all of their congratulations and gifts, using most of his social energy for these moments. He also stopped to do a quick 15 minute QandA with the live stream audience, since it would be ending shortly after the dancing got into full swing. 

As is customary, Tetsu and Kenma lead the dancing with the first one. The lights dimmed down, letting the faery lights to take over. Soft [piano music](https://youtu.be/FABbe8fUxVU) started the song. Tetus took Kenma’s hand, “Would I be able to steal you away for this first dance, my love?”

Kenma discretely discarded his sandals before allowing Tetsu to lead him towards the dance floor, “Only for you my soul.” 

They had both chose a song to dance to, Tetsu’s first. Of course it was Mamoru. He was Tetsu’s favorite voice actor, not to mention his solo songs weren’t bad themselves. The song was moderately paced, which Kenma had an idea that part was for him. Tetsu was going to be in for a surprise when his song came on for sure.

They slowly danced around the floor, Tetsu spinning him in soft twirls. Mamoru’s voice filtered above them, “ _ I found my soul a best friend. _ ”

Kenma grabbed Tetsu close giving him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“ _ Thank you, thank you _ , for now and forever,  _ thank you _ .”

Tetsu turned them around and dipped kenma low to the ground.

“I’ve spent every one of these precious days just laughing with you.”

Tetsu dropped his head back slightly as a mirthful laugh escaped his mouth.

“ _ Thank you, thank you,  _ yours forever,  _ thank you.” _

They came to a stop with the ending of the song, slightly breathless. Kenma reached up to pull tetsu down for kiss. He liked kissing his husband. Sue him. 

The next song started to play, more [piano music](https://youtu.be/6OkN5mgejuw) filtered above the crowd. They separated to dance this next song with their mothers and switching off in the middle with their fathers. 

Utada Hikaru’s voice was smooth as Kenma leaned his head on top of his mother’s head, “I don’t know about fate, but I’ve got no choice but to accept its existence now.”

He spotted Tetsu spinning his own mother in an energetic way, Kuroo-san adding in some type of interpretive dance into their makeshift routine. 

“It’s an ideal day for an eternal oath.”

His mother took the reigns for the moment, backing away and doing slightly more elaborate dance steps. Kenma kept up with it, as it wasn’t any harder than making sure his feet were correctly placed to make the perfect set in volleyball. 

“Let’s celebrate being alive in this moment.”

His mother twirled him around a few times, before his father stepped in to have his chance at a dance. They all three danced for a moment, making the switch off seamless. Kuroo-san grabbed his mother so they could finish the dance out themselves. 

“I want to stay by your side forever after this too.”

Kenma and his father were making lazy circles across the dance floor. 

“There’s been no other choice for me since long ago.”

Tetsu and his father were only slightly more subdued than that of Tetsu and his mother, but only just.

“ _ Kiss me once, kiss me twice.  _ Just once isn’t enough.”

They all made their way back to the center nearing the end of the song.

“Let’s make an oath to live together.”

The rest of the venue roared with joyous tidings and laughter. They had Kenma’s song left, where it would start with the song, before moving on to allowing everyone else to join in on the dance floor. 

This [song](https://youtu.be/8HRaiRltBQ0) started in with guitar strums and soft vocals. 

Quickly the tempo picked up. Kenma grabbed Kuroo’s hands. In another display of unlikeliness from himself, they started to twist and turn, clap and jig around the dance floor. Everyone joined in, soon losing themselves to the beat of the music. Even though it was fully in English, it still conveyed everything Kenma wanted this day to represent. 

“ _ Dance till it’s over, till the morning breeze. The first ray of sun, just hold me close. You know the road we're on has only begun. The road we're on has only begun _ .”

Kenma was passed around between all of their friends. Shouyou had picked him up to spin him around. Ushijima was gentle with him after his own husband’s rough handling. Bo was another rowdy one, but Keiji gave him another break shortly thereafter. 

Being passed around from person to person was dizzying. He remembered Yaku and Lev had spun him around a couple times. Even Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Kageyama had deigned to put their lovers quarrel aside to get the once in a lifetime opportunity to dance with him. After all, he never danced at other people’s weddings, only his own. 

“ _ That when forever fades into a memory. Nothing will ever take, take you away from me. This promise of mine, is a promise in time _ .”

He landed in Tetsu’s warm embrace at the end. They were both panting heavily, but the smile on Tetsu’s face was damn worth the amount of physical exertion he had propositioned himself into. “I love you, Kitten.”

“Hmmm, I love you too. If you need me, I will be getting intimately acquainted with Zelda in a dark and secluded corner.” Kenma kissed him on the cheek before retreating away to do just that. He grabbed a bottle of wine on his way there. Shouyou, the blessed angel, had placed a large bean bag as well as the fluffiest blanket he had ever seen. Promptly plopping down, he did just as he told Tetsu he would do. The mix of alcohol and coziness caught up to him faster than he thought. Before he even knew it, he was drifting off into a blissful and peaceful rest. 

~~~~*~~~~

“Kenma!” Kenma was brought to awareness from the insistence of his name and constant nudging. 

“What.” He rubbed his eyes, still under the influence of the bottle of wine. It couldn’t have been all that long ago he passed out with feeling this tipsy. 

“Kenma, Kuroo-kun is currently dancing on the tables and refuses to get down unless he has his ‘Princess Kitten comes to his ever daring rescue.’” 

Kenma scoffed at his husbands antics. They weren’t in college any more. 

“Yeah, yeah.” With much effort, Kenma left his warm nest of peace and straightened his kimono before walking to the den of the lion. Shouyou was not exaggerating his story. 

Tetsu had somehow lost his haori, his kimono opened chest, undergarments somehow lost without taking off the rest of the garments. His skin was flushed red and balance poor as he stumbled around on the tables. Any one who could have dealt with him were similarly inebriated and currently egging on his reckless nature. 

“Tetsu, what are you doing?” Kenma rounded in front of the table his idiot currently inhabited. Shouyou landed next to him for support, apparently the only one left with a semblance of sobriety. 

“PRINCESS KITTEN! YOU’VE COME BACK FOR ME!!!” Tetsu began sobbing in what seemed like relief. “I THOUGHT YOU HAD LEFT ME!!!”

His husband’s motley crew of inebriated idiots roared at the ‘return of Princess Kitten’.

Kenma let out a long suffering sigh. The effects of the alcohol were no longer pleasing, pounding and rebounding around the walls of his head as a traditional drumming team. “If you keep these antics up I might have to. If I haven’t left your dumbass before, why would I wait to do it on our wedding night you idiot?”

“WAIT, YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME??” Tetsu dropped to his knees, his face down in despair. His crew now whispering, others quiet with bated breath. Shouyou placed a reassuring hand on his lower back. 

“Have you not been listening to a word I’ve been saying?” Kenma covered his head with his hands, trying to dilute the amount of light reaching his eyes and rub the head ache out of his temples. He didn’t notice Tetsu’s stumbled retreat until the crowd became loud once more. 

“FINE. I WON’T LET YOU LEAVE ME! TRY * _ hiccup*  _ RETURNING ME WITHOUT THE RECEIPT!” 

Kenma could only watch with contempt and annoyance and sheer disbelief as Tetsu turned their newly acquired wedding certificate to ash with the candles still lit on the head table they had eaten at. 

“You can sleep at Bo’s again. Shouyou, I forgive you for all past transgressions in regards to ice cream. It seems that I am without a husband once more. Would you be so kind as to allow me refuge in your humble abode once more?” Kenma had turned 180 degrees and began walking to his corner to reclaim his comfy possessions and falling back asleep in Ushijima’s vehicle, unable to deal with what he had just witnessed with the now massive hangover.

~~~~*~~~~

“And that, Saito-san, is why we need a new marriage certificate,” Kenma was calm in his retelling of the events of the day. Tetsu sat next to him, still thoroughly embarrassed at hearing the story for the 4th time. He had tried to show up to Shouyou’s yesterday with no knowledge on why he had ended up in bed with Bo and Keiji on his wedding night in what was supposed to be their honeymoon suit. Ushijima had calmly retold the story, before simply letting him know that Kenma simply wasn’t accepting visitors at the time, slamming the door in his face before Shouyou’s laughter could distract from Ushijima’s serious face. 

He had ended up gathering his motley idiot crew again into serenading him with an old school boombox, roses, and the special neko chocolates Kenma enjoyed far too much from the gourmet shop downtown. Kenma honestly hadn’t been that mad after his headache had left him earlier that morning. That didn’t mean that he didn’t want Tetsu to squirm a little bit. He relented at his display, if only because he knew that his husband’s drunken antics had been seen by the tens of thousands of fans who had tuned into the livestream Bo set up, but forgot to shut off after the dances. Kenma had figured that awkward talk with the principle of the school he worked at would be the rest of his punishment. 

Saito-kun sat back in her seat, arms crossed. “Ah, I see,” she had a mischievous glint in her eyes, “I’m afraid there is nothing that I can do before the expiration date on the certificate has passed, unless you have proof of this event happening.” 

Kenma grinned his CEO special grin while Tetsu groaned and hid his head in his arms, “Well actually, it was being live streamed.” Kenma pulled open the tab on his phone he had gotten ready before coming into the office. They revelled in Tetsu’s discomfort. 

Kuroo Tetsurou may be an idiot sometimes, but he was Kenma’s ridiculous and loveable idiot. Despite the ‘Burning of the Words incident’ as he had come to call it, he wouldn’t under any circumstances ever change where he had ended up in life. 

  
  



End file.
